Roose Bolton
Roose Bolton Was head of House Bolton after discovering a Miller had Wed Without Permission Roose had the Miller hanged and Violently Raped his Wife thus Conceiving his son Ramsay Snow Roose Considered Killing Ramsay but Could Not go through with it Chosing to raise Ramsay but Still tret his Son Coldly Roose Supported Robb Stark in his rebellion against King Joffrey Baratheon and The Lannisters and advised Robb to torture His Prisoners Which Robb Shot down immediately Roose Informed Robb that his Former Friend Theon Greyjoy Had Seized Winterfell and persuaded Robb to allow him to Send Ramsay after Theon While Robb agreed he demanded Theon be brought to him Persoanlly after Ramsay Captured Theon Roose did not alert Robb instead hoping Theon Could be Used to coerce his Hair father Balon into giving Up Occupied territories to Roose, Roose Was also Plotting With Walder Frey Who,d been Upset by Robb going back on his Vow to Marry One of Frey,s daughters but feigned Forgiveness In order to slaughter Robb,s family at the Wedding of His Uncle Edmure at Said Wedding it Was Roose Who Killed Robb by Putting a knife Through his heart Roose Then Returned to the dreadfort With his new bride Walder,s daughter Walda Roose Chastised Ramsay For his torture of Theon as he had damaged a valuable Hostage Ramsay told Roose that Theon Could be useful and proved So by Mocking Theon over Robb,s death as Theon shaved him When Theon did not do anything it Confirmed To Roose that Ramsay had succeeded in breaking Theon and Made him Completely Subservient When Questioned over Weather he had Killed Robb,s little brothers Bran and Rickon Theon admitted to Ordering the deaths of two innocent Peasant boys in order to present them as Bran and Rickon Roose Sent Locke to find and Kill them after Ramsay took Most Caitlin Roose thanked his son for helping him gain Control of the North and legitimized him as Ramsay Bolton Roose Was critical of Ramsay,s flaying of innocents not out of Care for their Well being but because it was un Pragmatic to enrage their loved ones Roose Chose to gain Control of the North by arranging With Petyr Baelish for Ramsay to Marry Robb,s little Sister Sansa as Ramsy emotionally tormented Sansa at dinner by Coercing Theon into apologising for Killing her brothers and Sugguesting he gave away as he was the closest Family she had left Roose became angered by his son,s lack Of manners and announced him and Walda were having a child rubbing it in Ramsay,s face that he,d soon be able to replace him With Someone else as his heir . When Ramsay defeated Stannis Baratheon,s men in battle Roose Congradtulated him but reminded his Son that The Lannisters Were now there enemies as they didn,t turn Sansa over despite the fact She was suspected of assisting in Joffrey,s Murder and berated Ramsay for allowing Theon to free Sansa from Captivity soon Following this Maestar Wolkan announced Roose,s Child Was indeed a male Possibly realising the danger this put his newborn and Wife in Roose tried to assure Ramsay he Would always be his First born and treated as Such but Ramsay Killed his father anyway before Killing Walda and feeding his own baby brother to the Hounds. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:In love Category:Protective Category:Servant of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Book Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Usurper Category:Posthumous Category:Torturer Category:Leader